Vynn Mythology
Vynn Mythology is part of the Calcism religion currently worshipped in Snowiny, Vynland, Woodland, New Blocky City and Hillsburg. All these doods and doodettes really exist and are not made up. Maybe. Kinda. Division There are 4 classes: THE MOBSTERS 1. mr skeltal (Skel) - The most powerful of all three Mobsters. He gives good bones and calcium to those who thank him. 2. mr kreepal (Krep) - Stalks and haunts people who are naughty. Gives treats to those who are nice. 3. mr dzombal (Dzom) - Literally angry and grumpy all the time and just wants your brain. THE ORIGINAL STUBALS 1. Pen US Stubal (Pens) - Best known for his salt and anger. Current President of Unanonymous and the Council of Stubals, Grand Stubal of the Stubal National Committee. 2. Len KE Stubal (Lenst) - Best known for his generosity and persistence. Current Vice President of Unanonymous and the Council of Stubals. 3. Sven RA Stubal (Sphera) - Best known for his strength and passion. 4. Top Kek IO Stubal (Topkekio) - Best known for his love of dank memes. 5. Lore SE Stubal (Lorese) - Best known for his love of rips. 6. Iodine SU Stubal (Iodisu) - Best known for his obsession with Japanese culture. 7. Leninide SO Stubal (Lenideso) - Best known for his obsession with Communism. 8. Gato ES Stubal (Gates) - Best known for being a nerd. 9. Salto GE Stubal (Saltoge) - Best known for his salt and anger. 10. Femi TE Stubal (Femila) - Best known for her cheerfulness and generosity. Only female Original Stubal. 11. Trump AL Stubal (Trumpal) - Best known for his passion for Donald Trump. 12. Chill CE Stubal (Chillice) - Best known for his love of Chill57181. Controversial figure. See the War of Stubals 2. 13. Lite FI Stubal (Litefie) - Best known for his simple language. THE YOUNGER STUBALS 1. Maria UF Stubal (Maria) - Daughter of Saltoge and Femila. Very whiny and has extremely feminist attitudes. See the War of Stubals 1. 2. Jure HE Stubal (Jureche) - Son of Gates and Femila. Very geeky and happy about life. 3. Kiyje PO Stubal (Kilipo) - Son of Jureche and Maria. Suicides after the Penstubal National Convention 2016, because of his hate towards Pens. 4. Jo CK Stubal (Jockie) - Daughter of Jureche and Maria. Suicides after her brother dies. 5. Fuggg :D Stubal (Fugd) - Son of Jureche and Maria. Currently missing since the Penstubal National Convention, possibly kidnapped by Pens. 6. Cool HA Stubal (Coola) - Daughter of Jureche and Maria. Is in love with Chill57181, and because of that is very strong friends with Chillice. 7. Cola EH Stubal (Cola-Eh) - Daughter of Jureche and Maria. Absolutely hates Chill57181, and currently is plotting to murder him. 8. Ker IJ Stubal (Keridge) - Son of Saltoge and Femila. Abandoned at a young age. 9. Lol SE Stubal (Lolse) - Son of Cola-Eh and Keridge. 10. Pu CK Stubal (Puck) - Son of Cola-Eh and Keridge. 11. Slend ER Stubal (Sletcher) - Son of Keridge and Femila. Abandoned after Keridge suicides. Pretty much a loser. 12. Aghe KE Stubal (Agheke) - Daughter of Cola-Eh and Keridge. 13. Xi TE Stubal (Xite) - Daughter of Puck and Agheke. 14. Lok OK Stubal (Lokok) - Daughter of Puck and Agheke. 15. Avotslo NE Stubal (Avotslone) - Son of Lokok and Jockie. 16. Ke FO Stubal (Kepho) - Son of Jureche and Coola. 17. F OR Stubal (For) - Son of Sletcher and Xite. 18. Cath LM Stubal (Calm) - Son of Sletcher and Xite. THE SPECIAL SHEEP 1. Black Sheep (Sheep of Darkness) (Blash) - Is very grumpy and mostly seeks to harm people. Hates both Chill and Pens, which gets him in a conflict later on. 2. Red Sheep (Sheep of Labour) (Resh) - Loves working and forces people to work. Lazy people are forced to hard labor and most of them usually die doing it. Hates Chill and Pens, especially Pens for his laziness. 3. Green Sheep (Sheep of Nature) (Gresh) - Created nature. Hates Chill and loves Pens. 4. Brown Sheep (Sheep of Feces) (Brosh) - Loves both Chill and Pens equally, or, doesn't care really. Also he created poop. 5. Blue Sheep (Sheep of the Ocean) (Blush) - Created everything in oceans and ocean itself. 6. Purple Sheep (Sheep of Stupidity) (Purple Shep) - Created a YouTube channel, son of Pink Sheep. Looks strange. 7. Cyan Sheep (Sheep of Water) (Cish) - Created water itself and a great friend of Brosh. 8. Gray Sheep (Sheep of Fighting) (Grash) - Hates Chill and Pens and possibly is the reason Chill and Pens fight all the time. 9. Light Blue Sheep (Sheep of Weather) (Crystal Sheep) - She loves weather. See Baah Feud for her love affair with Pink Sheep. 10. Pink Sheep (Prankster Gangster Sheep) (Pink Sheep) - Prankster Gangster. Neutral about Chill and Pens. Loves Crystal Sheep, see Baah Feud. 11. Lime Sheep (Sheep of Fruits) (Lish) - Rumors say he doesn't actually exist. 12. Yellow Sheep (Sheep of Food) (Yesh) - Gifted the world with FOOOOOD! Loves Chill cause he is a frequent consumer of food. 13. Light Blue Sheep (Sheep of the Sky) (Liblush) - Created the sky. He is the reason we have a building limit, and people hate him really much. 14. Magenta Sheep (Sheep of Fashion) (Mash) - Obsessed with herself and her appearance. 15. Orange Sheep (Sheep of Punishment) (Orash) - His role is to punish people who don't behave themselves, pretty much like mr kreepal, except law abiding people don't get any treats for being nice :( Myths War of Stubals 1 Once upon a time, a fight broke out among the Stubals. Maria told her father: "I hat you!" and so a war broke out. Saltoge immediately banished Maria from the land and she was locked up in the Witch Hut. However, Saltoge was condemned for his behavior and many prominent stubals, including the Pens, Lenst, and Femila stepped on Maria's side. Two days later, with the help of Pens, now very grumpy and arrogant Maria escaped from the Witch Hut, which ultimately became a mistake on Pens' part, as immediately after escaping, she severely wounded Pens. Pens played dead and he only barely survived. Maria then went on to fight her father, Gates, and she locked him up in the same Witch Hut she was locked up in. Then, Pens called for an urgent session of the Council of Stubals. He expected everyone would agree with him that Maria is very mean: however, Femila, Fugd, Litefie and Topkekio called Pens out for being... SEXIST! Then a war broke out. Chairs were in the air and tables were flipped. Pens was then locked up in the Witch Hut, at which he told Saltoge that he apologizes for his behavior and believes Maria is very rude and cruel. Maria then went on to steal the power from the Grand Stubal, Pens, and became the Grand Stubal herself, undemocratically, without a National Convention. She appointed Femila for her Secretary of Salt, and she banned all salt from the Kingdom. The residents were shocked and 3 days later, a revolution broke out. The people formed barricades and later liberated Pens and Saltoge from the Witch Hut. Pens went on to reclaim the throne. Maria and Femila were toppled and both were locked up in the Witch Hut. After that, everything came back to normal. Lost Horses One day, Kilipo and Fugd were happily riding their skeleton horses in the open fields of Memeworld. Then, they were attacked by zombies, who stole their horses. A pursuit began. They plead for help by Pens and other Stubals, but Pens refused because he was very upset with Kilipo and Fugd's behavior all the time. Kilipo and Fugd are street boys and they are often very mean to the older Stubals. Kilipo and Fugd are now angry and start demanding help from Pens. After Pens yet again refuses, Kilipo attacks Pens and he is locked up in chains at Unanonymous HQ, which are now occupied by the two nasty boys. Then, the 2 zombies who stole the skeleton horses freed Pens and Pens offered his help to the two zombies named Ralph and Buddy. Kilipo and Fugd were quickly found and a bloody battle took place. Pens was severely wounded and salty, and defeat seemed assured of. Then, mr skeltal came and he locked Kilipo and Fugd up until they learn to behave. And everybody was happy. Baah Feud One day, Pink Sheep married Ender Dragon. This move was very controversial and was slammed by Gresh as "totally unacceptable and breaking the laws of nature". A war broke out. Gresh was joined in by Lenst, Orash, Ligrash, Grash, Brosh and Resh while Pink Sheep was joined by Pens, Blush, Mash, Yesh and Cish. Ender Dragon, in the meantime, gave birth to Purple Shep. But then, Lenst stole Purple Shep! He kidnapped the baby and then swallowed it and it remained in his stomach for the time being. Pink Sheep and Ender Dragon started to cry. "This is all your fault, Gresh!" exclaimed Pink Sheep. "Me and my love for Ender Dragon has nothing to do with you!" Later, mr skeltal said "Enough!" and Lenst was murdered for his behavior and the baby freed; Lenst respawned a second later. However, that wasn't the end of the Baah Feud. Later, Pink Sheep fell madly in love with Crystal Sheep and chose to break up with Ender Dragon, which caused a bigger scandal than ever. Then later, he abandoned Crystal Sheep for a dorito chip, and mr skeltal was now mad at Pink Sheep for his behavior. He tried to punish him, but Pink Sheep went missing for a while, until he released his new song, "Be Mine" here. War of Stubals 2 One bright summer day, Chill and Pens were fighting. Chill then decided to attack Vynland! First, he got the support of pro-Chill Stubals in the Council of Stubals, and tried to get them to attack the Council of Stubals from the inside. Vynland was then carpet bombed and razed to the ground. Penstubal was so mad, people from as far as Germania could hear his screams. Penstubal then called for a special session of the Council of Stubals where he, unaware that half the council is plotting against him, plead for help. Lenst, Trumpal, Chillice, Litefie, For, Coola, Cola-Eh and Jureche rose up and said they have had enough with tyrant Penstubal. Penstubal's friends, Iodisu, Lorese, Sletcher and Puck joined Penstubal to quell the rebelion. The Stubal Rebellion then began. The Rebels would first occupy the Unanonymous building and the village of Farmshire. The Wood House was then attacked and egg-bombed, with the help of Chill. The Defenders would exile themselves to Pumaslavia, where they built a secret underground resistance movement to fight the Rebels. The Defenders were then informed by mr dzombal that the Rebels are arming themselves in Billville, with their commander Lenst personally talking to Chill over there. This triggered Pens so much, he STOLE Pumaslavia's weapons and cannons and then commanded his army to launch a major invasion of Billville. Billville was then raided, its villagers massacred. Chill called for an emergency session of Da Illumiati. Da Illuminati then declared war on Vynland and the Defenders, joined in by the Cactus Kingdom and Pumaslavia. Pumaslavia intervened in Billville against the Defenders and the Defenders practically lost the battle of Billville, but Chill offered a white peace to the Defenders: a peace with nobody gaining anything. Both sides agreed, and the war is now only between the Defenders and the Rebels. The Rebels were then in shock. Now that they have no military support from Chill, they were destined to lose. Defender forces immediately launched an attack on rebel-occupied Hillsburg: the Wood House was liberated, Unanonymous HQ were saved, and all hostages who the rebels took were freed and the rebels were imprisoned. Penstubal National Convention 2016 On August 1st, at a special session of the Council of Stubals, it was announced, by Pens, that the 15th annual Calcist National Convention was going to start on August 21st and last until August 24th in the Unanonymous HQ in Hillsburg. Penstubal's opponents were not happy about it. They lost every CNC for the past 15 years to that same guy, Penstubal, and they were largely disorganized and Pens' opponents were controversial. However, Pens' opponents wanted to make sure that does not happen again. So, on August 3rd, they had a private meeting. It was a meeting of 14 Stubals: Lenst, Sphera, Lorese, Iodisu, Chillice, Litefie, Femila, Kilipo, Fugd, For, Cola-Eh, Coola, Avotslo and Lolse. They agreed to all nominate and vote for Lenst at the convention, instead of being divided into different candidates like they were during the past conventions. The campaign season then began. It was two candidates for the first time ever: Penstubal vs Lenstubal. Both were campaigning to get the sympathy of 100 delegates coming for the convention: 30 are Stubals, 15 are Sheep, 3 are Mobsters (that have the right to VETO) and 52 are human delegates. The list below shows the amount of human delegates each region of Memeworld has. Vynland and its territories have a bonus. Vynland and NBC have 7 delegates and Woodland Hillsburg 6. All other regions, because they aren't connected to Vynland, have 2 delegates, with the exception of Germania and Pumaslavia, which have 3 delegates. This amounts to a total of 52 delegates: 26 are Vynn connected and 26 are non-Vynn connected. Billville - 2 delegates Cactus - 2 delegates Germania - 3 delegates Heaven - 2 delegates New Blocky City - 7 delegates Pumaslavia - 3 delegates Vynland - 7 delegates Woodland - 6 delegates Stahlburg - 2 delegates Sunflower - 2 delegates Hillsburg - 6 delegates Sponge - 2 delegates Castlemore - 2 delegates Mario - 2 delegates Villajeria - 2 delegates Closet - 2 delegates Each delegate has the right to vote on his choice. The first of the five human delegate polls on August 5th showed that 21 are planning on voting for Lenst, 7 for Pens, and 24 are undecided. For the Lenst campaign, this was huge news. It meant they have a real chance of winning... the human delegates. As for the Stubal delegates and the Sheep, they had a problem. Most sheep were very pro-Pens and some Stubals were still very pro-Pens. Lenst then started cooking up a plan on how to win. Pens, after seeing his support among human delegates slipping away, took matters to his own hands. He was covertly bribing the human delegates into voting for him. He convinced several delegates to change sides and a poll on August 10th showed Pens in the lead among human delegates, with 14 for him, 13 for Lenst and 25 undecided. Then, a scandal emerged. Chill trolled Penstubal by spawning dozens of sheep at the Spelef Arena in Woodland after the Spleef Cup ended on August 13th. One of them was a genuine pink sheep, the first ever of that kind on Memeworld. Penstubal killed it, not knowing it's a pink sheep, because he tried to get rid of the mess that Chill made. A scandal erupted. Pink Sheep renounced his support to Penstubal and half the Sheep rebelled. Penstubal's popularity plummeted. The August 14th poll showed Lenst in the lead with 30 delegates, to Pens with 4 delegates and 18 undecided. Pens was now in a dilemma as even if he managed to get all undecided, he would still be losing to Lenst by about 6 delegates. The Pens campaign tried to repair Penstubal's image. They contacted Pink Sheep, apologized for the scandal, but that wasn't enough. Then, Chill spawned in a brand new genuine pink sheep. The second genuine pink sheep in Memeworld. Then Pens apologized to Pink Sheep and promised to bring him the second genuine pink sheep to the convention for a while, by taking it away from Chill. Pink Sheep agreed and said he would be in Hillsburg by August 19th. Chill decided to give Pens the sheep but only for a limited time (from when the convention begins to when it ends). This caused a problem cause Pink Sheep wanted to see it at the Pumaslavia airport, at which he is landing at. Lenst was not going to give up so easily. He started running ads to discredit Pens and he started gaining in the polls again. But, Penstubal had a plan. On August 21st, the convention started. The convention opened, the first speeches was made, and there were preparations for the vote next night. Penstubal, later that day, talked to Chill personally. He secretly got Chill to agree to make the Sponge and Billville delegates vote for Vynland, and he tried to convince Cactus to do the same. He was highly successful. On August 22nd, the vote began. * The Billville delegation voted for Pens: PEN 2 - 0 LEN * The Cactus delegation voted for Pens: PEN 4 - 0 LEN * The Germania delegation, who nobody could predict who they would vote for, had their vote divided: PEN 5 - 2 LEN * The Heaven delegation voted for Pens: PEN 7 - 2 LEN At this point, Penstubal immediately started cheering about how he is going to win. The tide started to change, however: * The NBC delegation shocked the world by giving 4 out of 7 votes to Len and 3 to Pen: PEN 10 - 6 LEN "The race is getting exciting" stated Gray Sheep, who voted for Lenstubal. * The Pumaslavia delegation voted for Lens: PEN 10 - 9 LEN * The Vynland delegation voted for Pens: PEN 17 - 9 LEN * The Woodland delegation voted for Lens: PEN 17 - 15 LEN Penstubal couldn't believe that not a single Woodland delegate voted for him: "What is going on???" he was screaming, afraid he would lose his power after 15 years of holding it. * The Stahlburg delegation voted for Lens: PEN 17 - 17 LEN * The Sunflower delegation voted for Lens: PEN 17 - 19 LEN Lenstubal now is in the lead, and he immediately started cheering. "We are going to win! We have the support of the Sheep and a lot of Stubals as well, so there's no doubt we are going to win!" However, he didn't know what was going on behind the scenes of the vote. The results being announced were human delegate votes, but the Sheep and Stubal votes were never going to be announced publicly with the human delegate votes. * The Hillsburg delegation was divided: PEN 20 - 22 LEN That's when some dudes, the hosts of the convention, started to mumble, and Lenst overheard their mumbles: "Penstubal won" said a host of the convention, who counted the Sheep and Stubal votes. Lenst couldn't believe what he said, and he went to the bathroom to collect himself. * The Sponge delegation voted for Pens: PEN 22 - 22 LEN * The Castlemore delegation voted for Lens: PEN 22 - 24 LEN * The Mario delegation voted for Lens: PEN 22 - 26 LEN Penstubal was informed he won, and he wasn't very excited about how he officially lost the human delegate vote. Penstubal was defeated in the human delegate vote, but Sheep and Stubal votes were about to be announced. There is, however, some chance that Mobsters would veto Pens' victory. Kilipo couldn't believe what he heard. He decided there's no reason to live anymore if Penstubal's going to win. He, nevertheless, waited for the final moments. * Villajeria delegation voted for Lens: PEN 22 - 28 LEN * Closet delegation voted for Pens: PEN 24 - 28 LEN Now it's official: Penstubal lost the human vote but did he lose the sheep and Stubal vote? Immediately, the host read the results: 11 sheep voted for Penstubal, while only 4 voted for Lenstubal. Penstubal is now in the lead, PEN 35 - 32 LEN. Then, the host requested the Stubals present to vote. "Everyone for Penstubal, raise your hands!" 15 Stubals raise their hands. "For Lenstubal!" 15 Stubals raise their hands. "Penstubal wins!" Penstubal officially won the convention, winning PEN 50 - 47 LEN, + all 3 Mobsters voting for Pens, respecting the democratic will of the people. The vote ended in PEN 53 - 47 LEN, but Penstubal will never forget this convention. The vote was extremely close and his power was legitimately threatened, due to his constant salt outbursts at people. He had promised to change... ... though, it looks like the change will not come until the next convention in 2017. Kilipo ran outside, behind the building, where he met his sister. He picked up his handgun, shot himself. His sister Jockie then shot herself after her brother's death. A scandal broke out over this event, and Penstubal claimed he isn't responsible for this incident, but he said he is sorry for the death of the two anyway. Penstubal's lack of empathy made some delegates regret voting for Penstubal. What happened happened, however. DELEGATES: | Pen 24 - 28 Len SHEEP: | Pen 11 - 4 Len STUBALS: | Pen 15 - 15 Len MOBSTERS: | Pen 3 - 0 Len ---- ONLY VINOSPHERE DELEGATES: | Pen 14 - 12 Len OUTSIDE VINOSPHERE DELEGATES: | Pen 18 - 8 Len New Year's Resolution After the Penstubal National Convention 2016, Penstubal bowed to "end salt". He barely won his 15th re-election: he won pretty narrowly, winning by 53 - 47 (compared to 55 - 45 in 2015, 61 - 39 in 2014. 56 - 44 in 2013, and 48 - 40 - 11 - 1 in 2001). He won thanks to a deal with Chill, the leader of the Illuminati. The deal was: Chill would get his delegates to vote for Penstubal in exchange for an end to salt. Penstubal was forced to agree as he was bound to lose the PNC vote to Lenstubal by a significant margin, ranging between 45 - 55 and 37 - 63. Chill then informed his delegates about this deal and notified everyone that Penstubal promised to end his salt. This promise encouraged delegates to vote for Penstubal, and so he won, 53 - 47, avoiding a disaster. However, Penstubal soon found the task to end salt would be harder than previously imagined. The very day after the vote, he broke his promise. There was a huge power struggle between the "Fam" and Penstubal's support was plummeting each time he was seen salting. Some predicted a landslide defeat for Penstubal as early as September. On December 3rd, Penstubal decided to be nicer for the month. He decided he will change and he will change for real. So he made a dangerous decision that December prior to New Year's Eve: that he will quit salting for the entire year 2017. This was VERY dangerous as New Year's resolutions are VERY powerful and in case the New Year's resolution is broken, the apocalypse could happen. Sea levels would rise, all of the world's volcanoes would erupt and earthquakes would destroy everything in the world. Then, on December 6th, the Council of Stubals held a special session dedicated to this issue. Most Stubals (with Pen not present) agreed that Pen must renounce his promise immediately or else the world will be destroyed. Chillice and Lenideso proposed kidnapping and torturing Pen into renouncing his promise for the sake of the world. However, there is another faction based in the mountains of Bestonia. They are the 22 Jabuts. Jabuts are very evil, sinister creatures that hate Stubals so much, they hold target practices every day with pictures of Stubals' faces as the targets. They are sworn enemies of Stubals, freedom, salt and democracy. They hold their convention every year on February 15th, and this year they have a sinister plan. They plan on launching an attack and occupying Vynland, holding Prince Saltorum hostage and taking over the Stubal Center. The plan is due to be carried out on February 1st. Meanwhile, after the December 6th session of the Council of Stubals that did not go so well, 2 Stubals defected and joined the Jabut Confederacy. They are Chillice and Lenideso. They are sworn enemies of Penstubal and they are ready to help the Jabuts destroy the Stubal Consortium. TO BE CONTINUED Empire of Jabutia On January 2nd, Stubal broke his promise. He salted. He salted so bad, he cussed everybody and everything. The sun then turned into a black hole and the whole planet was sucked into it. It is now year 20197. The Stubals are in an alternate universe ruled by the Jabuts. The Jabuts are obviously the world superpower. Stubals are slaves, Cacti people are being tortured in prison and Billvillains and Skeletons are being held hostage. Tbh smh fam are extinct.